warhammer_40k_expanded_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Inquisitor Sorebreed
Property of Dominus001 Inquisitor Sorebreed is the lead Inquisitor of the Ordo Aequitas, responsible for overseeing the Imperius Polis which serves as the Chamber Militant of this Ordo Minoris. The Ordo Polis is a specialist Space Marine Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes, serving as enforcers of the Emperor's will and to ensure civil obedience and moral purity of the populace of the worlds of the wider Imperium. They act as judge, jury and executioner to any Imperial citizen they discover having broken Imperial law Background Inquisitor Sorebreed is a ruthless, cunning and thorough man. He has spent decades living among hive-cities and knows whom the criminals are, who to use for information and has little birdies placed everywhere. He has a mechanical pet owl, that he uses as a unique interrogation device, armed with a torturous nerve pain laser and a special camera to detect chemical, heat and other unseen signatures. He also uses it as a drone, and when needed, will happily drop nerve bombs upon heretic strongholds. Inquisitor Sorebreed is an expert pistoleer, armed with an Inferno pistol and wearing a giant fur coat over his power-armour. Small bells are attached to his chest and shoulder plates. During an interrogation, if his bell dings, then its time up, and he will make an example of the suspect. His appearance may fool some, with his bald head, thin moustache and monocle. However, he has brought down hardened cultists and personally fought against fractions of Chaos alongside his marine brothers, personally besting a Nurgle Champion. He carries a cross-sword which is a long sword with a small crossbow attached along with Guard, armed with armour piercing bolts and the weapon that brought down the champion. He rammed his sword through the Nurgle beast; however, it was not enough, he quickly pressed his sword grip, which released the bolt, cracking the heretics helmet. He has studied the stars and knows when and where cultists will perform their Black Mass and other devil-worshipping rituals. Unfortunately, there is not always time to muster enough troops and those loyal and able will stand by his side during operations. Leading his section with a mix of Guard, Sisters and Hunters, he was the lead Detective-Arbitrator in bringing down a huge Slaanesh cult. Bursting in, weapons blazing, he took no prisoners. Ruthless, direct and absolute, he massacred one-hundred and fifty cultists with his sixteen troop squad. Low in numbers to begin with, he had no time to wait, as the cultist sorcerer were moments away from successfully performing his ritual; bringing forth a Slaanesh demon prince. Eleven of his men were killed by the cultist horde, and the sorcerer still lived along with his bodyguard Terminator. Their fight to the death ended in Sorebreed succeeding, however, his squad took a heavy toll with two allies remaining, a Guard Sergeant and Sister. Sergeant O'Brian and Sister Mary-Beth still serves alongside Sorebreed when needed, mustering their Guard and Sisters when needed to stand side by side with the Ordo Polis.